Sozin
How Sozin joined the Tourney Sozin was the instigator of the Hundred Year War and the Fire Lord before his son, Azulon. He was grandfather to Iroh and Ozai and great-grandfather to Lu Ten, Zuko, and Azula. As a young prince, Sozin was best friends with Avatar Roku. However, after Sozin took up the throne and Roku became a Fully Realized Avatar, their friendship became strained, as Sozin desired the Fire Nation to encompass the entire world, a plan to which Roku was strongly opposed. Following a confrontation over this which ended in Sozin's defeat, neither spoke to the other until they were seventy years old. Upon meeting the Avatar again, Sozin left his old friend to die, and began a war that would last one hundred years. Using the fire-enhancing power of a comet, Sozin eradicated the Air Nomads in an attempt to preemptively eliminate the next Avatar, but failed. He spent the last years of his life hunting the new Avatar in vain. He was resurrected by Quan Chi for the purpose of hunting down the Avatar. He hopes to pay him back for eluding him when Sozin's Comet last came. However, a pony named Twilight Sparkle stands before him. How to unlock *Clear Boss Mode with Ozai, Zuko, Azula and Iroh. *Play 1800 matches For both methods, you must fight Sozin at the Fire Nation Captial. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with Sozin by wishing for him from Shenron or purchaisng him for 525 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Sozin, or wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Ozai's grandfather and one of the Fire Lords before him, Sozin!" He will be seen left of Mega Man Volnutt, right of Indominus Rex, above Theoden and below Mammothman. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sozin has his hands holding a ball of fire. After the announcer calls his name Sozin blasts three fireballs as the camera zooms and says "Your loyalty is to our nation first. Anything less makes you a traitor." Special Moves Tri-Fire Ryu (Neutral) Sozin makes a triangle of fire with his firebending, and pushes it at his opponent. Burning Akanao (Side) Sozin sends a fireball into the gorund and makes a small fire pillar. Scorching Shippu (Up) Sozin crouches and spins into the air with light fire beams generated from his hands. Ignite Furen (Down) Sozin leaps at the opponent circling a fireball around himself. Armageddon Rasen (Hyper Smash) Sozin gathers fire to himself saying "It's an amazing stroke of fate we know each other so well, isn't it?" then makes a very fast windmill of fire above himself. This lasts ten seconds. Sozin's Comet (Final Smash) Sozin gathers up his fire saying "Come on, show me how it's done using all four kinds of bending." then the sky gloes red and Sozin's special attack power is increased for 60 seconds. Victory Animations #Sozin does a leaping burning kick and says "Without you, all my plans are suddenly possible." #*Sozin does a leaping burning kick and says "Tremble, as my new world begins." (Roku victories only) #Sozin glows his hands with fire and does six fiery punches then says "How dare you, a citizen of the Fire Nation, address your Fire Lord this way." #*Sozin glows his hands with fire and does six fiery punches then says "It's time you respected your betters!" (Twilight Sparkle victories only) #Sozin brings his hands up and makes a circle of fire with his firebending them shoots a fireball through it and says "Our nation is enjoying an unprecedented time of peace and wealth. Our people are happy, and we're so fortunate in so many ways." On-Screen Appearance Sozin rides his dragon to his point and says "In our hands is the most successful empire in history. It's time we expanded it." Special Quotes *Right from the start, I was destined to be Fire Lord. (When fighting Twilight Sparkle) Trivia *Sozin's rival is a little pony called Twilight Sparkle. His second rival is a former Team Uraotogi member, in his case Shishiwakamaru. *Sozin shares his English voice actor with Orion and Johner *Sozin shares his Japanese voice actor with Char Aznable (in all his Mobile Suits), Full Frontal (in all his Mobile Suits), Gilbert Durandal, Piandao, Sleepy, MC Ballyhoo, Sandman, Man Ray, the Legendary Capoeira Master, Hydreigon's left head, Yoshiteru Ashikaga, Shadow Red (in the Mariou Shogun Gourai), Marluxia, Lahabrea, Wong Fei-hung, Yin Yang, Seijuro Hiko XIII and Kuyo. *Sozin shares his French voice actor with Ki-Adi-Mundi and Grim Zwei. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters